


convenience store bought

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jisung as Jae's little bro what of it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: A month of summer break from school meant sunburn, ice cream and vacation.Well that's for everybody else, because Jae is stuck with "volunteering" for the university's summer festival preparation.Honestly,fuckYounghyun.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know-- just something I wrote down as a breather kdhsksjs I hope it'll serve as one for you guys as well hehe
> 
> Enjoy uwu

"Language my dude." Younghyun reprimands in jest slumping against his side, fanning himself with his snapback.

Jae grunts at the added weight, the table digging in his stomach "Seriously why am I even here?"

Because _damn it_ , its summer break, he doesn't have makeup classes or electives for once and he finally was free from all the lab work and chemicals but no, Younghyun happened.

Kang _fucking_ Younghyun went ahead and wrote down his name on the list of volunteers who will help with the preparation for the week long festival their university hosts every end of the summer. He even forged his signature for the waiver, like the damned fox he was, swiping people's plans like it was nothing.

Not that he had other plans than sleeping in and computer games, but that's beside the point.

And who said that having a best friend with a devil-may-care attitude was great?

_Because fuck them too._

Now Younghyun's far too satisfied chesire grin was doing nothing to his already sour mood.

"As a bona fide student of our prestige University-"

"Oh cut the crap" he grumbles, elbowing his friend away. "You and your pathetic crushing."

"Hey!" his friend barks then harrumphs at him like the manchild he was "Don't call my crush pathetic."

Jae rolls his eyes "Poor him, having you ogle at him every-- seriously stop eyeing him!"

Younghyun too in his own world sighs, not at all bothered by the slap he delivered "But he's so cute."

"But you're not."

His friend glares and remarks "You're just pissy you don't have someone."

Feeling a nerve pop, Jae grits out "As if you have one asshole, your girlfriend broke up with you just two months ago."

His friend waves a dismissive hand "Her loss" then with an impish grin he shares "By the end of the festival" and with his sharp eyes, he ogles the quiet guy three benches away from them "I'll have him."

_Damn everything._

First he was robbed of his summer plans, then the coordinator for the whole event palnning is late and now it just dawned to him that for the next three weeks he'll be stuck with a smitten Younghyun with a 'fishing' plan.

_Just great. Fucking great._

"I'm gonna buy food." He announces, already stomping his way to the nearest convenience store within school premises.

"Get me some banana milk Jae!"

"Buy it yourself, ungrateful brat!"

Jae was still grumbling when he pushed open the store's door with more force than necessary.

He proceeded to curse everything under the sun while angrily grabbing random snacks and some drinks -banana milk too (he's a great friend like that, unlike others) - that will hopefully hold his mood together for the rest of the day.

He was relatively calmer when he reached the check out counter. While the cashier punches his purchase, he pats his pant pockets for his wallet-

"That will be-"

-only to find it nowhere. 

_Shit. Its in my bag._

"Sir?"

"Oh" embarrassment burning the back of his neck as he eyes the amount of product he had taken off shelves just to say he won't be buying them.

_Honestly, fuck Younghyun._

"Ah-" _Come on Jae think. Think!_ "I actually-" _am not gonna buy them anymore because I was too irritated to remember to take my wallet from my bag before stomping towards here--yeah, hell no._

"Let me guess, you don't have your wallet with you?"

Swallowing at the impending confrontation - that he was definitely gonna beg forgiveness for- Jae lifts his eyes with what little dignity he has left to meet the cashier's... the cashier's round, twinkling with worry brown orbs.

"I-" _think I love you and I will do everything for you_. Jae groans internally with a mental slap, catching himself.

_Get your shit together Park what the hell?_

Embarrassed at his earlier train of thought he averts his eyes and shyly scratches his neck "actually, yes. I can run back for it, if that's okay."

The cute cashier boy smiles bright and understanding like Jae wasn't inconveniencing him in a convenience store. "I see you're a volunteer" he says gesturing to the special pass hanging around his neck before nodding somewhere behind him "and I can see Ms. Na brisk walking towards the quad. You can't be late." 

Jae distractedly nods, only half hearing what cute cashier boy was saying, focused on the mellifluous voice and soft movements of his fingers as he explains something about Ms. Na not tolerating late students.

"I can cover it for now. But you have to pay me next time okay? Promise?"

"Sure" Jae mumbles, automatically raising his pinky to complete the promise but gaze remain trained on cute cashier boy as he beamed at him before proceeding to bag his purchase with a happy hum under his breath.

"Here you go!" cute cashier boy offers him the bag that he mechanically receives "Run along now!"

At the subtle nudge against his chest, Jae snaps out of his daze "Wait what? I haven't paid for anything."

Then his brain crashes.

_Damn it universe, too much too much._

Because cute cashier boy's _cute_ round eyes blinks at him, with his equally _cute_ head tilting in confusion.

As if that wasn't enough, he went ahead and let out a giggle fitting with what seem to be a bright eyed personality. 

_Fuck_.

"I already paid for it" he patiently explains, his hands aiding his words with light gestures "and you promised to pay me back next time so its settled. Now go, Ms. Na might get there before you."

And with that Jae was nudged at the shoulder. The shock of the touch had him in alert, scrambling to his feet and running away in growing embarrassment.

But the cute laugh he belatedly registers was a nice take away.

"You took so long." Younghyun chirps, hand already inside the plastic bag of goods.

"I'm gonna die." Jae announces after slumping down, torso bent at the waist, burying his face against his thighs.

He can hear his best friend's eyeroll as he punches the straw in his drink "Please, its not like this volunteer work will be that hard. And come on, don't you want to have a productive summer for once and--okay why the fuck are you blushing?"

Slapping his hands against his positively burning ears Jae moans out "I'm gonna die."

_But thank fuck for Younghyun_ , he thinks, as he calm down enough to press a cold bottle against his neck, subtly passing his gaze towards the store when he sat upright. 

_"You promised to pay me back next time."_

Next time.

_Oh my god._

Next time.

Maybe this summer will not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!
> 
> "Why are you smiling like a little boy with a stupid crush? Ew Jae."
> 
> "I am not smiling like a little boy!"
> 
> "Yeah, and water precipitation burns seeing how red your skin is right now. You didn't deny the stupid crush part by the way."
> 
> "I-- I hope you choke on your drink, you overgrown brat!"
> 
> "Ha! I'm powerful bitch that'll never happ-brrrghhh. That's foul play!"
> 
> ~~
> 
> Contemplating if I should continue or let it stay as a drabble djskjlsls
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💓 Scream at us! 🤣 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I couldn't help it lmao so here's a kind of still plot-less continuation. More to come of this fluff nonsense, promise HAHA but no fixed updates jskljslk
> 
> Enjoy uwu

Two days later, _yes two_ because he needed a whole day of internal pep talk and mustering enough courage to go back to the convenience store without, one: looking too excited (for the promos of course! not because of...yeah) and two: acting like the awkward fool that he acknowledges he is (when thrust into certain situations.)

Taking a deep breath, Jae slaps his chest to pump himself up before pushing the door open. The bell ringing above him. He was about to take another calming breath when a rather sprightly voice greets him.

"Oh you're back!"

"Yeah-" looking up in alarm for being talked to when he didn't finish calming himself, he stumbles with his words as with his feet as he approached the counter "I mean, yes I am..." _Damn, that's some blinding presence right there_ "back."

"You remembered to bring your wallet this time?" Cute cashier boy wonders with that cute tilting of his head, pausing his work of arranging the display by the counter.

Feeling the embarrassment from the other day's encounter flush all throughout his body, he was sent into a dry coughing fit. While pounding his chest, pointedly ignoring the heat rising to his face, cute cashier boy giggles good-naturedly "Your face. I was just teasing, I apologize." Then after that, when the wide smile he directed at him simmered down to a gentle upturn, the other resumed with his task. "Well?"

Jae gulps, praying his heart would settle the fuck down because he literally have no dignity left "Well what?"

"Are you only here to pay or do you have another agenda?"

"Another agenda?" Jae chokes on his own spit, seeing an elegant brow raised at him "Like- like what? I mean," _Is he flirting? Is this how flirting goes? Am I over analyzing this?_ "I mean. I don't know what I mean. I just-"

And as though noticing the internal struggle he was having (and bless him for not pointing it out) cute cashier boy stood straight (still tiny though, _ugh cute_ ) oozing with determination "Well then! I will take this opportunity to sales talk you! I have to keep the employee of the month under my belt."

Staring like the idiot he was when caught off guard Jae simply admires the adorable display of an impressive set of teeth, lips stretched so wide his eyes closed in crescent moons, but the expression soon falls. Jae almost whined at the loss.

Cute cashier boy worries his bottom lips, prodding him softly "No?"

"'No' what? Oh!" _Oh shoot, the sales talk. Right._ "Sure. I mean, yes you can _cute cashier boy_." Jae mumbles, trailing off while he internally scolds himself for spacing out, fingers squeezing the life out of his backpack strap in mild frustration.

"What?"

"What?" And like some record scratching, his mind skids to a stop, then a quick recap of what just happened _or more like what he just said_ flashed in his mind's eyes and the open surprise written all over cute cashier boy's face was enough to turn Jae's brain off out of pure mortification and put his default mechanism in front. Panicked, he flails his ridiculously long limbs around, mouth spewing words his brain wasn't fast enough to filter "Ah I mean! Did you know that our bodies have metabolic pathways? These pathways provide understanding how the body processes chemicals in or introduced into our body. They give you an overview of how carbohydrates, proteins, lipids for example are converted into substrates for an important chemical reaction or as energy itself that the body can utilize and and-" as he takes an instinctive breath in, he catches up and burns. Arms falling to his sides, he sheepishly sighed, refusing to look at what the other's expression was. "I am rambling aren't I?"

"Cute." _Wait what?_ Blushing harder at the soft giggle, Jae braves through and chances a glance.

_Best decision ever._

There was no judgment whatsoever for his nerding out (unlike most of what he's used to receiving, not that he cares.) Just genuine curiosity and interest that eventually morphed into a small pout "I'm afraid I didn't understand any of that however."

_Fuck. So adorable._

"It's okay. They're just-" Jae gesticulates vaguely, shrugging a shoulder "nonsense anyways."

Cute cashier boy squints up at him, eyebrows furrowed, almost reproachful "Well they made sense to you and to your colleagues I'm sure. So it's not nonsensical." then his bright smile returns as if he wasn't lowkey scolding him just a moment ago and with a small laugh he shares "If I had enough braincells for that, I would love to know what you were talking about."

"You- you would?" _Oh my god, marry me._

"Mm." Those doe eyes leaves his sight then widens, noticing something behind him "I can see Ms. Na again." and with a little shake of his head, he jokes to him "For someone who doesn't tolerate tardiness, she sure does poke the line, doesn't she?"

Mouth clamping shut just in time to stop his mouth from going off miles a minute again, Jae offers a surely constipated smile and nods.

Silence stretched, cute cashier boy just blinking up to him, before Jae got a hold of himself to coherently say "I guess, that's my cue to leave."

"Yes yes, ran along." the other motions with his hands, smile still in place "Can't have you getting scolded."

"Sorry for" Jae hesitates, flushing a bit "bothering you."

"None of that." Cute cashier boy was quick to dismiss, eyes crinkling "It's early anyways, customers come much later. If anything, thank you for entertaining me for awhile."

"Welcome, I guess."

"Mm. Now go."

"Okay, I'll be going now." Jae squeaks when the other grinned at him, apple cheeks and all "Yeah, yeah I'll do that."

"It's Wonpil, by the way."

"Wonpil." His eyes widens, realizing he repeated that out loud. Scrambling for damage control, Jae hurries "I mean Jae! Jaehyung. Jae- Jae is fine."

Wonpil, _cute cashier boy Wonpil_ , waves a little. a small laugh beneath his words when he rushes to leave "Hope to see you again Jae."

_So fucking embarrassing._

He was almost at the meeting area when he realized his mistake " _Fuck_ " Jae groans, face palming "I forgot got to pay."

"So where's our snacks?" Younghyun asks as soon as he arrived eyes roaming the empty table he was slumped on. 

"I'm not a vending machine, Younghyun." Jae mumbles, face empty for not only forgetting to pay, but also for humiliating himself, _again_.

_How pathetic._

"But I'm parched and starving."

He mustered a weak glare "Then suffer."

Younghyun plops down with a whine "When I get that date, you can kiss your best friend privileges goodbye."

"As if they're any useful to me." He scoffs, moving to sit upright "As if there were any to begin with"

"Wow. Fuck you."

"Love you too." Jae mutters.

Soon though, while picking up the boxes assigned to them to deliver to some room and rewinding the encounter, he started to feel a bit better. After all, he couldn't be that much of an embarrassment if Wonpil had kept a sweet smile throughout their conversation, right?

Yes, right. 

But his best friend's continued whines and petulant noises, distracted him so with a playful eyeroll, he comes back to the present and offers "We can buy later. Stop pouting. It's unsightly."

As Younghyun 'whooped' and skipped towards the gym with renewed vigor, Jae quirks a small dazed smile, going back to his daydreaming.

Maybe he can catch Wonpil again, and actually not make a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!
> 
> "Oh by the way, for someone who makes bold statements, how come you still don't know your crush's name?"
> 
> "That is beyond my control you know."
> 
> "Just say you have no game, Younghyun."
> 
> "As if you have the balls to ask for your crush's name, if you're even capable of that you big nerd."
> 
> _Good thing he told me then._
> 
> ~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💓 Scream at us! 🤣 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo~ i swear i didn't forget about this haha
> 
> may you enjoy ♥

"What got your face in a twist?" his cousin and housemate, Sungjin quips around his chopsticks - they're having udon tonight- and lightly kicked his shin under the dining table when he continued grumbling.

"Jae?"

Upon hearing the underlying tone, Jae puts down his bowl and proceeds to groan into his hands.

~~

_"Food and drinks~" Younghyun hums with a skip in his steps despite the late evening "Noodle and milk~ Banana and choco~ sha shaaaa~"_

_Jae shakes his head in mild amusement when his best friend finishes off his impromptu song as the convenience store bell settles. And that's when he noticed it, or well lack thereof "He isn't here."_

_"Who isn't here?" Jae promptly ignores him, neck heating up from unconsciously speaking out loud. "Park, are you seeing someone?"_

_He noticed the teasing glint in Younghyun's sharp eyes so before he could continue prodding him - for absolutely nothing, because there was nothing at all- he flourishes his hands vaguely to gondolas "Go buy before I change my mind."_

_Younghyun makes a face at his obvious dismissal then grinned cheeky and impish "Did you make sure they were human?"_

_Jae glares as the other scurries away with a giggle. Nerves actually settled, he approaches a different -not as cute- cashier boy this time "Is Wonpil still around?"_

_The slightly taller than Wonpil cashier boy lifts his eyes from the book he was reading and squints at him "And you are?"_

_"I-" I don't know?_

_"Okay Jae, pay paaaaay~"_

_And that's the end of it._

~~

To be honest he doesn't know why he's upset - _okay he knows_ and its definitely because he doesn't like to be indebted to someone "I'm broke."

"We're in college." Sungjin rolls his eyes and Jae held back the urge to do so as well. At least Sungjin has stipend from school because he's a research student. "Who isn't?" and with an elegant eyebrow raise he asks "Was it your best friend again?"

Just from the word, Younghyun's stupid face flashes and Jae wants to slap it away.

_Stupid Younghyun. Its weekend tomorrow and I have to be at school again._

(That wasn't the only reason.)

"Ah before I forget-" Sungjin cuts himself off, noticing how abruptly he stood up"What?"

"Nothing." he shrugs, putting his stuff in the sink, mentally reminding himself to wash it before bed. "I'm gonna wash up now."

Once Sungjin was left alone, he chuckles "Children." and with a shake of his head he finishes his supper "Well, I guess it'll be a little surprise for him. Need to buy extra groceries for tomorrow then."

* * *

"He isn't here again." Jae was honest to goodness not dejected when the cashier again wasn't Wonpil.

_I just need to pay him that's all._

"Who isn't?"

"No one." He turns back out as quickly as they got in motioning to the quad "Let's go."

"But-" Younghyun sputters with a pout "but food."

"Later, we'll be late." They're thirty minutes early than call time but that's fine. "You don't want your crush to have that impression of you right?"

"Right!" Younghyun agrees with a firm nod.

"As if he knows you exists."

"Foul!"

Jae avoids the swat to his shoulder and throws back "It's not like he's always there either."

Unexpectedly, Younghyun points a finger at him, face filled with delight "So you do notice him too! He's quite a looker right?"

He shivers involuntarily, picturing his friend's crush "Sure."

.

.

.

"Twenty seven!" Younghyun shouts to him on their trek to the University's open grounds.

Jerking away in surprise and almost tripping, Jae glares "What?"

"That was your twenty seventh sigh" Unbothered by the heavy equipment they were both carrying, Younghyun leans over, disrupting the balance "seriously what's happening?"

Jae grunts, adjusting his hold "Nothing."

Younghyun, the man always on a mission, moves to put down the box and Jae does not want this confrontation but his arms are burning so he follows.

The other stretched, mirroring him, before going to his standard I'm-interrogating-you-mister pose. Feet apart, hands on his waist and chin up.

He looks funny and Jae would've laugh if his gaze wasn't on him. Or he wasn't about to ask unnecessary questions.

Before Younghyun could scrutinize him though, a familiar voice calls from behind his friend.

And he didn't freeze. _Definitely not._

"I was hoping to meet you!"

"Jae?" Younghyun narrows his eyes, probably catching on his eyes trained to something- someone- behind him and turns to look.

"Good morning Jae!" Wonpil greets, eyes bright and grin wide.

The sun is out and singing.

_Fuck what is wrong with me?_

Swallowing, Jae offers a small - _not excited_ \- smile "Good-"

"Good morning!" comes his friend's booming voice, charming smile on "I'm Kang Younghyun, Business Management, 3rd Year."

"Hello." Wonpil returns with a polite acknowledgement "Kim Wonpil. Liberal Arts. Same year." When he noticed the smaller man turning to him, Jae all but shoves the money that he has been keeping in his pants since the time he forgot to pay him back at Wonpil. Surprised, Wonpil struggled to take hold of the money "Ah- what's this for?"

"Before I forget-" Jae mutters "again."

Wonpil smooths put the bills and teasingly eyes him "No trivia?"

And at that, he short circuits.

"Numismatics!" he screams in nervousness, making them flinch "Numismatics is the scientific analysis of money and studies the physical attributes of the payment media rather than the use and development that's how it differs from historical and economic studies of money. It can also refer to research and collecting of all money related items such as coins, banknotes, tokens, medals and others so uhm-" Raising a fist to hide his slowly heating up face, he stares wide eyed at Wonpil "sorry."

"It's alright." Wonpil reassures, sincere and almost fond -the last bit was his delusional imagination but who cares "I was expecting something related to chemistry but that's nice to know too." Then with a small sweet grin to the now neatly folded bills, Wonpil looks up to him "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Yeah" scratching his neck, Jae sheepishly reiterates "sorry for forgetting about it."

"It's fine." the other waves if off then uncharacteristically hesitant, Wonpil begins "Do you want to-"

"Wonpil let's go!" Jumping simultaneously, they turned to see a small lady with blazing orange hair already stomping away.

"I'm volunteering too on some days." Wonpil shares with a small bounce "So I'll see you around Jae!"

Nodding dumbly, Jae waves him away then jumps at the presence beside him. "Damn, so that's how it feels to be ignored."

Jae ignores Younghyun and gestures to the box they're supposed to deliver.

Younghyun whistles "Double damn."

* * *

Wonpil was double checking the list in his hands when a barely audible "Excuse me." snaps him out. Turning his attention, Wonpil finds a lanky, brown-haired and younger looking _Jae?_

"Do you know where the gym is?"

"Jae?" At his soft mumble, the kid's eyes widen in recognition behind his glasses "I know a Jae but I'm not him, sorry." and with fidgeting fingers, the kid continued "Well actually I am looking for a Jae. Maybe the Jae you know is the one, so-"

Smiling in courteous consideration, catching the familiar nervous swallowing, Wonpil offers "I can accompany you."

And like a bulb, the boy lights up and adjusts his round glasses "Thank you!"

It didn't take them long to find them. "Jae!" Wonpil calls out when they were near enough to the twosome standing under the shade of a tree.

Jae turns but ended up screaming in shock "Jisung?"

The little Jae - Jisung apparently- waved with a proud grin.

The taller man approached them but stumbled "Ow fuck! Younghyun!" and accidentally poured his drink all over his shirt. Standing in shock -and unfortunately wet- Wonpil barely catches on Jae panicking. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The taller man rights himself up quickly, arms floundering for his handkerchief and rambling as he pats down the wet stains "Don't worry it's just water. Thank goodness it isn't coffee. But coffee stains are said to be removed by using salt, baking soda or vinegar well I have yet to try that's beside the point-"

Wonpil giggles, patting Jae's other hand on his shoulder in reassurance but as though burned, Jae snatches both his hands away and lifts them up "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

It might be the noon heat, but Jae was flushed. Wonpil laughs softly upon noticing "Cute." then realizes something when he felt his shirt stick. Looking down Wonpil wonders out loud "I didn't bring change of clothes though maybe I can-"

"Ow!" Lifting his eyes back up, he sees Younghyun -was it?- elbowing Jae "What now? Oh oh-"

And with curiosity he watches as Jae fumbles for his backpack pulling out a plaid shirt "Here! You can wear this- I mean I'm offering you can say no." Jae nods quickly "Uh yes, say no. Sorry- ow what?"

Wonpil hides a laugh when Jisung pinched Jae's arm this time, whispering loudly "Calm down bro."

"How can I-"

Sparing him from more onslaught, Wonpil takes the offered clothes "Thank you."

"You're such a mess." Jisung sniffs "I'm telling Ddungie."

Jae aggressively whispers "Shut up!"

"Whoever Ddungie is," Younghyun nods sagely "yes go tell him Sung."

"Its comfy." He cuts them off with a laugh, feeling the material of the shirt "Maybe we can exchange numbers, Jae?"

Jae blinks owlishly at him.

"So I can text you when I'll be able to return your shirt." he explains gently while offering his phone. "Here."

When Jae made no move to do anything, Jisung -bless him- takes his phone and types down Jae's number. Wonpil smiles widely upon seeing the new contact "Thank you Jisung." then his phone rings. With a sheepish smile he bows to leave, he still has work to do. But before running away to do so, he waves one last time "I'll text you soon Jae!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!
> 
> "Look at you effortlessly making a joke out of yourself."
> 
> "Shup up Younghyun."
> 
> "Hmm I know better though."
> 
> "Say it and no games for you, Jisung."
> 
> "I'm young and dumb. Young and dumb."
> 
> "Hey that's unfair!"
> 
> ~~
> 
> kudos, comments, bookmarks anything is appreciated hehe
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has admittedly been long lksjskjdlks i'm so sorry
> 
> i hope you still remember this story haha enjoy~

"You don't have a boyfriend."

Wonpil spares a glance at his roommate, blazing red haired and curious eyed, Mia "I don't."

Mia drops beside him on the couch and pokes his side. "You don't have a boyfriend."

"Mm, we have established that, sweetheart."

"You little-" Wonpil scoots just in time to dodge another finger to his side. Huffing, the petite girl tugs the sleeves of his oversized shirt. "Then who does this poor shirt belong to?"

Wonpil does connect their eyes this time. "Why are you insulting the shirt?" Looking down, he whispers "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous she doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Mia laughs, slapping his thighs. Peering closer, she asks sweetly "So whose is it?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Mia."

"Talk shit!" Wonpil giggles at her explosive reaction. "Your last relationship was eons ago and you don't do flings! You're picky," she pauses, lowering her voice "and you're too emotional for that."

"Keep it coming." Wonpil rolls his eyes. "I am in an appreciating insults mood."

Mia returns his smile and wiggles an eyebrow "So who is it?"

"Just someone."

The mere thought of Jae had him smiling.

"Just someone," Mia parrots, poking his heated cheeks "your smile is literally threatening to break your face." Then with a squeal, she hugs him. Repeatedly questioning while batting her lashes "Do I know him?"

"No~"

"Disgusting!" Wonpil had to lean away at the loud shriek his small coy look elicited. "So are you going to start or am I to poke and prod it out of you?"

"He-" then courage fails him. Insecurity catching up.

"He _what_?" Mia peers through his bangs. "What?"

"I said, he makes me feel charming? I don't know-" Biting the insides of his cheek, Wonpil trails off then with a loud inhale, his fingers twirling, he continues shyly. "Just-- I want to know more about him. He's interesting okay?" Eyes narrowing at hearing Mia's small noise of giddiness, he defends himself "And I think he's interested in me? Like me _me_? And not in a way that I feel like I'm only worth it because I look like some pretty little decoration on their bed or something."

That wasn't part of his spiel.

His best friend giddy look immediately turns soft. Remembering all the times he was left heart broken because his personality and ideas of love clashes with the satisfaction of what he could offer in terms of physical relations. "Oh, Wonpil"

"Don't start the pity party." He weakly deflects. "It's fine."

Mia squeezes his hand in comfort before grinning impishly "So are you gonna make a move on him or what?"

Giddy with the thought of the tall man, Wonpil shyly smiles "I kind of like how we are now. And for his sake, I think its better to take things slow."

"Damn you're serious." Mia knows he's fairly intense. The reason why it's easy for him to get someone. But he's also a hopeless romantic-- the catch his previous boyfriends couldn't deal with.

Wonpil nods, eyes light "Ever since he rambled about metabolic pathways."

Mia face scrunches cutely "He _what?_ "

Nodding again, Wonpil sighs dreamily "He even dumbed down Krebs Cycle for me."

* * *

"-ae. Jae. _Jae!_ "

Suprised at having his phone swiped away, Jae springs up, arm reaching for his device in Sungjin's hand "Hey!"

"Who are you even texting?" His cousin takes a few steps away from him. Hand holding the phone extended behind him, out of Jae's reach.

Not really good at hiding anything from Sungjin, Jae flushes and looks away. "No one."

"Did you get a boyfriend?"

Jae flinches at Sungjin's narrowed eyes. Of course he'll be suspicious. His phone is rarely seen vertically held. "No."

Sungjin gasps "A girlfriend?"

" _Ugh-_ " He's definitely gay. "But still no."

"Is it- is it a sex friend-"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" His ears burned at hearing his cousin's loud laugh. It was loud enough to cover the noise of Jisung coming out of his room and announcing with an excited bounce "It's his crush!" Then proceeded to steal his phone from Sungjin.

"Jisung!" He knew letting Jisung have access to his phone was gonna bite his ass someday.

"Ah _hey!_ " Jae protests, legs tangling with one another in his rush to grab his phone that was being shoved under Sungjin's nose "Breach of privacy! Give it back!"

"You talk about extinction of bees with your crush?" Sungjin blinks at him, tone void of any judgment.

Jae knows its summer. But their air conditioning is definitely working, so why was he burning so much? "He asked okay?"

"Bet he's being all scholarly" Jisung snickers behind Sungjin, which was funny to look at because his brother is a beanstalk. "Nerd."

"Why you-!" Jae throws a pillow at Jisung's retreating back.

Sungjin closes his phone and pins him with his boring stare "And he listens to you ramble?"

"Yes!" Jisung pokes his head from behind the kitchen counter "He flusters him effortlessly then listens to hyungie nervous spewing of world facts!"

"Jisung get back here!" Jae stomps uselessly. "No he doesn't-" Upon seeing Sungjin's gaze, he swallows nervously "Okay maybe he does fluster me-- but not on purpose I guess... _I don't know!_ Why am I even telling you?"

"So he listens to you?" It was statement. A protective stance.

Understanding, Jae plops back down on the sofa "Come on, its college! They can make fun about my stupid habits behind my back and I wouldn't give a fuck."  
Sungjin would know. Younghyun might be his best friend but Sungjin was his 'older brother.' The very foundation of his confidence and self-respect.

"But he listens to you."

It was lightly teasing this time and it had Jae reddening again. "I hate you."

"Maybe I'll visit some time soon" Sungjin hums, throwing his phone beside him "And Jisung get back here, you haven't told us what happened with your application."

"As if you need to worry." Jae rolls his eyes. Audibly quipping "The kid's a bigger nerd than I am."

Jisung enters with a bag of chips and pudding. "At least I'm sure I won't embarrass myself in front of my beloved when we meet, seeing how you are," Jisung snickers as he settles down on the floor "I'll be careful, hyung."

"Oh man down," Sungjin unhelpfully gasps.

Jisung, like every mischievous brother, bats his eyes innocently "Which you still have the chance to do hyungie!"

Locking his brother's head with firm arms, Jae rubs his head "You're lucky I love you kid."

"I really am!" Jisung laughs chirping in excitement "I love you too! That's why I invited Wonpil-hyung over for dinner next week!"

Shocked, his arms fall away. "You what?!"

His cousin and brother shares wide grins and loud high fives at seeing his frozen form.

"Who will even cook, you idiot?"

"That, hyungie, sounds like a you problem. My job was over after he said yes."

* * *

It was midweek and they spent most of the days talking about everything and anything. Two days after texting through the night--that had Jae waking up with just enough time to prepare and Wonpil sporting bags under his gleaming eyes-- they became comfortable enough to share breaktimes and the occasional calls.

Much to the delight of both Jae's heart and Younghyun's teasing material. Not to mention his devil of a little brother, who early on has been dubbed as an 'absolute angel' by Wonpil.

But it was worth the red ears and flushed cheeks.

"Good morning Jae!"

Smiling automatically at the cheery greeting, Jae approaches the counter with an excited buzz. "Good morning Won-" Cut off by the dramatic bursting of the doors, his best friend clumsily stumbling in.

"Jae!"

"What?"

" _HOLY-_ " Younghyun looks behind his shoulders then turns his wide eyes at him, cheeks pink. Tugging incessantly, he shrieks "JAE! JAE!"

"Calm down! I heard you once!"

"He's here oh my god!" Younghyun squeezes the life out his arm and shakes it "A blessed day!"

"Huh? Who-?"

"Let's go let's go!" Pulling him out by his arm, Jae walks with reluctance. Meeting Wonpil’s gaze, he smiles when he sees amusement in them. They were having a moment - not that Jae would ever admit he thinks of such things- when Younghyun ruins it "Hey Wonpil you can talk about date plans later I need my wing man!"

"Date- _date?_ "

"YOUNGHYUN!" Jae screams in shock. Pushing his best friend out without much care, he turns back quickly. Arms flailingly around as he scrambles for an apology. "I am so sorry for that! He's usually smart but his mouth lacks filter and he live to embarrass me so uhh-"

"Well," Wonpil begins, seemingly recovering from his initial shock. "its not so bad"

"What?" Jae was on the verge of malfunctioning because Wonpil had his head bowed, stealing hesitant glances at him every now and then and cheeks rounding as he chews his lips.

"I mean," Wonpil murmurs "would you- maybe like to grab coffee with me before the weekend dinner? Or if you don't drink coffee we can have tea or something?"

This was the most shy Jae had ever seen Wonpil in the few weeks they had known each other. And it was not, definitely not good for his heart. Or his filter in this case.

" _No-_ "

"No?"

"That's impossible," Jae spills unthinking.

"Oh uh," Wonpil laughs, although a bit fake "it's fine I thought I'd just ask in case you'd say yes but evidently-"

Brain finally catching up, Jae bursts out "Wait!" At Wonpil’s frozen face, Jae swallows, willing his hearts to calm _the fuck down_ , he can't think with the amount of blood pulsing in his ears. "I meant there's no way you're asking me that-" clearing his throat- "I mean, yes. My answer is yes. To the coffee or tea or something" and just in case, he sighs out "Yes. I'd like that."

Younghyun, having recovered from being thrown out, enters again. The bell chiming irritatingly "Jae! Hurry up! Chop chop!"

Wonpil was smiling wide this time. Teeth out and cheeks pushed up. His eyes crinkling cutely too. "I'll text you!"

"Okay" Jae melts, then catches himself "I mean yes."

"See you then!" Wonpil shouts after Younghyun physically pulled him away "Stay hydrated you too!"

It might not be a date. (YET) But it was enough.

God he hates it when Younghyun giggles, but he couldn't help but let out a similar noise. Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!
> 
> "Hurry! Must sit close enough!"
> 
> "He isn't going anywhere. Slow down, geez."
> 
> "We're here! Huh? Why is Jisung with him though?"
> 
> "About that-"
> 
> "Hey Jae!"
> 
> "Hello Jisung... and Sungjin."
> 
> "I feel the love Jae."
> 
> "Whatever. Sungjin this is my friend, Younghyun. Younghyun don't be embarrassing-"
> 
> "What- What the fuck?!"
> 
> ~~  
> you guys...everytime i receive a new notif of a kudos or comments in any of my stories has been a great source of motivation huhu so thank you really!! i'm starting to write slowly again owo i hope i finish some soon! ♥
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💓 Comments, kudos, bookmarks, anything tbh is greatly appreciated hehe. Scream at us! 🤣 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


End file.
